Captured
by lemon and strawberries
Summary: Ever been captured by a pirate? That's what has happened to Charlotte Hewitt. And by none other than Jack Sparrow... DON'T OWN IT
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

**Chapter one: Almost Honest**

Charlotte Hewitt lay in her bed on a ship and wondered why she was even on the bloody thing. She was happy in the colonies that some people were now prone to call 'Australia', so why on earth had she decided to move to England? Oh that's right; her family. All of them wanting a better life: her two sisters wanted men, her mother wanted gossip and her father wanted money. Personally, Charlotte would have been happier without the three month long ship journey and staying back home. England was cold and dull whereas Australia had been sunny and warm. But she had no choice in the matter, what her family wanted was what she should want as well. Oh how she wished something would happen to the ship so she didn't have to go to England! She knew that if she went to England then she would be pressured to marry (even though her older sisters weren't, her mother was an ambitious woman) and become a 'proper wife', Charlotte shuddered at the thought.

Charlotte wanted to be free in life and she knew that if she married then she would be locked down forever, never to see the light of day again. Well she knew that was a bit of an exaggeration but that is what it would feel like! Charlotte wished that the captain would become ill or something so they would have to head back or that they crashed on a deserted island and would live there, in the sun. That would be fun even though her family would hate it, Charlotte couldn't think of anything nicer than to be in the sun, free from society and its rules. But neither of those to things would ever occur, the odds were against her. Charlotte sighed and snuggled back under the covers (for she was still in bed even though it had gone eleven), only to have her mother call for her about two minutes later. Charlotte groaned and headed up to the deck, not caring that she was still in her night clothes.

"Charlotte, my darling, whatever are you _wearing?"_ Charlotte's mother proclaimed,

"My dear, please to head back to your quarters and change into more suitable and appropriate clothing."

Charlotte wanted nothing more than to snap back at her mother but she knew that it would come of no good, her entire family would side with her mother, so she knew she would lose before she begun. So instead she just uttered a demure,

"Yes, mama, I apologise for even considering that my night wear would be… _appropriate_."

Although Charlotte looked demure as she trotted back down to her quarters, inside she was fuming. Her mother, whilst Charlotte loved her, was without a doubt the most insufferable woman alive. Charlotte wished she had been born into a different family, one that wasn't quite so held down by society and its rules. It was awful being the odd one out in the family. Her older sisters always teased her about it, just because she thought about life without a husband and money meant she was odd and unacceptable. She knew that she would like to marry at some point in her life, but never to something with a stiff upper lip that only talked of politics and thought that a kiss on the cheek was passionate!

However, she really had no choice in who she married; her mother would have that privilege, which was rather unfortunate given that they differed in their opinion of who was a good suitor.

But this was not the time to dwell on her future, it was time to get dressed like a proper lady and be exactly like her two older sisters. What a dull existence. Charlotte retrieved a beautiful gown of yellow with pale pink lace trimmings, she might not be a proper lady in spirit but her mother had made sure she looked the part. It took the help of her mother's maid, Louise, and about twenty minutes to actually get the gown on properly with the finished result meaning Charlotte couldn't breathe! It was layer upon layer of pale yellow silk with pale pink stockings underneath. Her mother wanted Charlotte to wear more demure colours but Charlotte had protested that she should have a say in the matter.

This reminded Charlotte,

"Charlotte! What in good heaven's are you doing down there? If you are sulking then let me tell you that that is no way for a lady to behave!'

Charlotte this time could not hold her tongue and so retaliated,

"Well mother dearest, I hardly see how a girl of eighteen could be classified as a woman! And also, this gown takes quite some time to actually get into, so will you just be patient?"

Charlotte stomped up the stairs and stood in front of her family. Her mother appraised the gown but then looked in horror at Charlotte's bare head.

"My child if you do not wear a bonnet you shall get awful dots all over your face! In fact I do believe I see some already! Run back downstairs and fetch a bonnet."

But instead of listening to her mother, Charlotte instead walked over to the side of the ship to look out onto the horizon. The sea truly was very beautiful, she wished she didn't have to dock in England and instead just sail forever. But then she saw something that wasn't quite as beautiful. She had wished for the captain to get sick and for the ship to crash, but she did not wish to be intercepted by a pirate ship.

"Mama! Papa! Look! It's a pirate ship; I think they're coming this way!"

Her two sisters and her mother let out little shrieks while her father strode off to tell the captain. The sailors set about getting prepared for the pirates. Well this certainly was exciting, nothing like a good fight to start the day. But then the ship got closer and the sailors grew more panicked and Charlotte grew more scared. Her father ran towards her and grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her to their quarters. She heard snippets of what the sailors where saying, the one that stuck out the most was: 'It's Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

_A/N: Well this is my first try at writing for POTC. All my other __fanfics__ have been on Harry Potter. So please be honest and review so I can know what you think. Tell me if you think anything should change. Thank you very much,_

_Lemon and Strawberries._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Bad Day**

Charlotte was, once again, sitting on her bed. But this time it was different, this time her family was with her and there was a lot of noise going on above them. Also she was terrified. She wanted to know what was happening up there, she wanted to know that the crew was safe and that no one, pirate or crew, was injured. Her sisters, however were a bit more superficial,

"Oh dear, I hope they don't come down here! Can you imagine what would happen if the pirates came down here?"

Emily was the one to make this statement, soon to be followed by another said by Amelia,

"All those ugly and mean pirates down here, it would be awful! Oh papa, papa, don't let them come down here!"

Charlotte wanted to slap both of them, also her mother who was infuriating. She wasn't panicking like Emily and Amelia but was shrilly complaining about be boarded by pirates,

"The audacity of these pirates, how _dare _they try and attack us! I won't have this, I won't! William (Charlotte's father) _do something!" _

Charlotte closed her eyes and just waited for this disaster to be over, she would be happy once it was silent upstairs. Her mother and two sisters were still acting idiotic and Charlotte just waited until they were finished. But luckily that came quicker than she thought for her father also grew tired of their chatter,

"The three of you just be quiet for a minute. The more noise you make means that someone upstairs will notice us down here and we don't want that. I suggest the three of you calm down and just stay quiet."

Luckily for Charlotte, they listened to her father and quietened down into whispers. Even this was slightly annoying but Charlotte knew they would never get any quieter so just gave up. They all sat there, relatively silent, for about another two hours. Whoever was fighting was putting up a good fight. But the sailors seemed to be just as good otherwise there would be no noise and the pirates would be down here. But soon after Charlotte thought this, all grew quiet upstairs and everyone was wondering who won.

Charlotte grew restless of waiting downstairs and so stood up, against her family's wishes, and walked over to the stairwell. She tentatively walked up each step, taking her time. By the time she was at the door to the deck she wanted to turn and run back down the stairs. However she didn't get the chance to for someone yanked open the door, effectively exposing Charlotte to the man.

"Well well, wha' 'ave we got 'ere?"

Charlotte gasped when the man grabbed hold of her arm and, digging his nails into her arm, pulled her onto the deck. Charlotte paled at the sight that greeted her. All of the sailors were dead, unconscious or chained up to the mast, while savage looking men stood at various places, all of them looking strong and scary.

"Captain! I found someone. A very pretty someone."

Charlotte shuddered at the man's lecherous gaze and his foul breath; she couldn't really believe this was happening. She looked around and saw who the man was calling "captain", he wasn't facing her but she could tell he was a weird one, he had long black dreadlocks with beads and trinkets in them, he was tall but was standing in a very strange fashion and his clothes were those of a pirate. He was very well proportioned and Charlotte knew that when he turned around he would be very handsome. Charlotte drew in a startled gasp, how could she think such a thing? This man was likely to bring about her death and she was calling him handsome!

Charlotte was stirred out of her reverie when she noticed that the captain was turning around. She was right, he was a very handsome man but in a rather odd way, he had kohl around his eyes and looked to be several years older than Charlotte but he was still a very good looking man, even if he was a pirate and was going to kill her. Charlotte stopped her thinking when he started to speak.

"And just where did you find the lovely young lady?"

Charlotte felt his gaze when he looked at her and felt very exposed when his gaze didn't lift after a few seconds. He looked her straight in the eye and just stared; Charlotte felt too embarrassed by her previous thoughts to return his stare and so stared demurely at her feet.

"Girl, look me in the eye."

Charlotte raised her gaze slowly; she was surprised by his command. When she finally was looking him straight in the eye, he started to stroll towards her. When he was standing at a very improper distance from her, maybe ten or so inches, he began his questioning.

"I'll ask a few questions, love, and if you answer any of 'em falsely you'll go down to Davy Jones' Locker you hear me?"

Charlotte could only nod in reply, for she had planned on lying to him.

"Now, where did you come from?"

"I came from downstairs, in the bed chambers."

"What exactly is your accent?"

"I'm from the colonies."

"There are a lot of colonies, love; you're going to have to be more specific."

"Australia."

"I see, I see. Now, who else is downstairs? Don't lie to me; it'll do you no good."

Charlotte knew that she had to answer this truthfully but didn't want him to hurt her family. And so, for once in her life she decided to say no.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean that I won't tell you who is downstairs, I won't."

The man looked shocked; clearly he wasn't used to women saying no to him.

"Fine then, don't. Men! Search downstairs."

Charlotte gasped; what were they going to do to her family?

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

The captain looked at her for a minute or two before answering,

"Well now you see, we intercepted this ship expecting to find money or gold or jewels. However, clearly this isn't one of those ships. So we will see how many people we have and then sell them off in the slave trade. Much more tiresome than just looting but it still gets us a profit."

Charlotte was horrified, her family and herself were about to be sold off! It was barbaric.

"You can't do that! It's inhumane!"

The captain laughed a mocking laugh,

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't care about humane and inhumane. All I care about is gold."

With that he turned around and left Charlotte there alone, wondering what on earth she was going to do.

_A/N: Well what do you think of chapter two? Are you getting into it? As always if you have anything to say just review and I'll get back to you._

_Lemon and Strawberries_


End file.
